See You In The Dark
by stormiscomingin
Summary: Aubrey needs to find her brother Humphrey who has run off to participate in Barden's monthly rave party, the task proves impossible until she runs into one Beca Mitchell.


Aubrey had told Humphrey that rave parties at Barden were dangers, tens of thousands of students packed on the grassy knolls behind the football stadium, teenagers having sex, people handing out alcohol and drugs; it wasn't the sort of place she wanted her younger brother hanging around. She stood on the top of the tallest hill and looked down at the chaos below.

Painted bodies moved to the pounding bass beat that echoed through the valley-like area. Campus security had given up on shutting down the event and had instead settled for containing it, which mean sitting on the hill having coffee and donuts. Aubrey muttered under her breath comments about pigs and bacon before heading down towards the mess of bodies. After a few moments of trying to break into the crowd the blonde retreated only to run into a brunette girl with neon body paint all over her.

"Ew, get away from me," she screamed at the woman who just looked at her wide eyed and loose jawed.

"Excuse me. You ran into me, running away from this I'd guess," the brunette replied.

"Trust me, this is the last place I want to be. I'd rather be curled up in bed watching The Notebook," Aubrey replied as she checked herself for paint, finding none with a sigh of a relief. The brunette girl laughed, the paint on her cheeks and forehead emphasising the actions.

"Then why are you here oh clean one?" the painted girl asked.

"My brother is tangled in there somewhere and I'm here to pull him out," the blonde replied as she looked over at the crowd once more. Bodies jumped to the beat of the song, the sound of their feet on the ground reminded Aubrey of a stampede. "I might as well go home. I'll never find him in this mess".

"What's his name?" the brunette asked. "I could probably find him".

Aubrey laughed.

"Humphrey Posen and trust me, you have to be special to think you're capable of such a great feat," the blonde laughed. The brunette disappeared into the crowd, determined to return the boy to his sister. She spoke in quick words, searching for her friends and people who she considered networking hubs. Within fifteen minutes she had grabbed the boy and pulled him to the outside with a quick lewd promise.

"Hey! You lied to me!" the younger boy cried as his sister grabbed him by the arm.

"The great Beca Mitchell does not fail," the brunette proclaimed before bowing to the blonde who smiled widely.

"Thank you. Surely there's some way I could repay you," the blonde spoke as she moved forward and batted her eyelids a little.

"No need ma'am. All in a nights work," the brunette laughed as Humphrey squirmed in his sisters tight grip without any success. "But if you were to come back after returning the wayward boy the perhaps I could show you what this is all about," Beca continued. Aubrey arched her eyebrow at the other woman, she didn't know why but this Beca woman had captured her attention.

"Give me half an hour and meet me by the security guards," the blonde replied.

Beca nodded before saluting and watching the Posen siblings disappear into the distance. She spent the time consuming some more alcohol and renewing her painting which had peeled off in search of the boy. She could never quite pinpoint what it was that these gatherings awoke inside her, perhaps it was a sense of community; the fact that no matter what language was spoken here all that mattered was the music. Whatever it was, it was downright primal.

She waited patiently for the blonde who arrived back in half an hour on the dot, her clothes different and her hair loosened from its once tight pony tail. A nervous smile played on her lips as she looked the brunette up and down, taking in the fresh paint.

"Now, come with me and I'll show you what this is about," Beca laughed.

They visited the paint table, the brunette taking a few moments to select her colours before painting intrinsic designs along her new friends chest , collarbones, arms and face. Aubrey shivered at some of the movements, holding her breath throughout the procedure. She couldn't deny that the brunette had a magic touch but it felt like a little more than that. They moved through the crowd wordlessly, hand in hand, their bodies pressed against those of others as they moved with the music.

They danced until it was late at night and Beca's knees had grown weak. The party was still in full swing as they pried their sweaty bodies from the mass and stumbled up the grassy knolls. Somehow, they ended up back at Aubrey's dorm after Beca had promised to be a gentle-lady and walk the blonde home but it didn't stop with home.

Their bodies crashed into doors and walls, paint smeared across their torsos as the blonde forced the door open with a good shove. They moved together in the dark, hands and hurried kisses, their clothes became quickly discarded on the floor. The room came alive with the moan that Beca dragged from Aubrey's lips as the brunette's hand found its way between the blonde's legs. Aubrey quickly mimicked the action, burying two of her fingers deep inside Beca.

Their bodies moved together, pushing and pulling, kissing and biting. Every action was deliberate, every kiss grew more passionate. Aubrey lent over Beca before biting down on one of her nipples, earning her a firm ass grabbing from the brunette. They moved deep within each other, rocking their hips together as they held onto each other for support. They grew louder and urgent, begging the other not to stop until they came.

As they did everything became clearer and more necessary, they pushed harder, fought the head spins which urged them to stop as they continued into the dawn before collapsing into each other and falling asleep almost immediately. The sheets were stained with the rave paint, their bodies were a mess of sweat, bodily fluids and glow in the dark paint. There was nothing delicate or over-caring about their night or what they had just done but when Aubrey awoke later that day with Beca wrapped around her, resting her head on the blonde's chest, she couldn't bring herself to wake her.

With no clue how it had happened, this moment felt perfect.


End file.
